Some things are meant to be
by tigerlily136
Summary: Kaori is Yusuke's younger sister. She knows about the Spirit World and her brothers involvement. And she will soon find out who the man in her dream is. HieixOC
1. Dreams

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… :/**

Running, faster and faster, but there is no where to go. Kaori awoke from a nightmare she's had every night for as long as she could remember. Someone was watching, but she didn't know who it was. She almost saw him this time.. Some how she woke up just in time.

Her eyes started to adjust to the darkness. A figure appeared at the end of her bed. The pressure of a scream reached the back of her throat. But, a hand covered her mouth before it reached her lips.

"Shhh. It's only me, Kaori." _It's only Yusuke, s_he breathed. "Did you have the dream again?"

"Yes.." Kaori cried. Yusuke put his arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing will get you. I promise." But nothing was going to hurt her. She had to save this boy.

Kaori lives with her older brother Yusuke, and their mother Atsuko. Yusuke was just brought back from the dead by Koenma. But, what Yusuke doesn't know, is that Kaori knows more about the Spirit World than he does.

When Kaori was little, she often made trips to the Spirit Realm. Back when she made the trips, she had no idea that she was switching realms. The process of leaving the Human World came natural to Kaori. She would just close her eyes, walk through a door, and come out standing next to her friend, Yuki. She was an ice apparition. The two were inseparable. Yuki's mother soon explained that Yuki was different. She also told Kaori that she was switching realms, and that she was probably the only human able to do it.

Every night, when Kaori returned home, she would tell Yusuke and her mother about her day with Yuki. They both brushed it off, as though Yuki were just an imaginary friend. As Kaori got older, Atsuko would talk to Kaori about giving up on the imaginary friend thing, but how could someone leave a friend because no one believed in her. Kaori stopped telling her family of the time she would spend with Yuki, but she never stopped seeing her.

As time wore on, and Kaori had to go to school, she saw Yuki less, and less. Kaori promised Yuki that every Saturday, she would go to see her, and they would spend the day together.

One Saturday, as the friends took a walk, a shadow kept appearing in the trees. It was not a shape a tree could make, it must be a human. Yuki picked up her pace, and Kaori fallowed. But, no matter what they did, they shadow kept up with their pace. That's when Yuki stopped. She turned to the figure fallowing them, and shouted, "Leave us alone! We didn't do anything wrong!" Kaori grabbed Yuki's hand to calm her down. But, Yuki ran back to the small cottage she lived in. As the house came into view, Kaori tripped on a root, she hit her head, causing her to black out.

When Kaori came to, she was laying in Yuki's bed.

"What happened?" Kaori asked.

"I'm not sure…" Yuki answered, "You tripped on a root. I carried you back to the house. What ever was chasing us left us alone while I got you to safety."

Kaori went home after that. She dreamt about that day every night after. She feared the Flying Shadow would be in pain forever.

Yusuke kept his arm around Kaori until her breathing became regular again. When he thought Kaori was all right, he went back to his room. But, there was no way Kaori was going back to sleep. She feared the Shadow too much. Taking her blanket, she made her way to the small living room. She made a small bed from her large blanket, and fell asleep there.

Yusuke and Atsuko let Kaori sleep in the next morning. They didn't want her to make herself sick again over the nightmare. Yusuke left to be with Keiko, and Atsuko went to the bar. When Kaori knew they wouldn't be back, she crawled out of bed, and made herself breakfast.

_I need out of the house. _She thought. Dressing as quickly as possible, Kaori was out of the door in ten minutes. _Where should I go today? _A voice in the back of her mind said to visit Yuki, but Kaori knew that wouldn't help make her nightmares go away.

She settled with going to school. _I wonder if Yusuke went to school today, _Kaori thought. That question was answered once she got into hearing range of the school.

"Yusuke Urameshi, report to Mr. Takanaka's office!"

"Figures…" Kaori muttered to herself. She walked to her class, trying with her whole being to forget her dream. The teacher drowned on and on, and Kaori tried to keep up, but dream kept drawling her thoughts away.

Just when Kaori thought she would break, she felt some one from the Spirit World.

"Sensei? May I use the restroom?" She asked. The teacher nodded, and Kaori ran from the room. She zeroed in on the energy. But when she arrived at the spot, it was only Yusuke and two teachers, Iwamoto and Takanaka.

"Yusuke! You didn't hit a teacher did you?"

"Kaori, you sound just like Keiko." Yusuke said.

"You didn't answer."

"Umm…" He wouldn't answer.

"Well, if you won't answer that, did you feel some one from the Spirit World?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. I know what happened when you died, Yusuke. I know you went to the Spirit World." Kaori shouted. "Do not lie to me, I can tell when you do."

"I, um… I…" Just when Kaori thought Yusuke wouldn't tell her what was going on, he looks her straight in the face. "Yuki is real, isn't she?"

"What? Yes, she is. Now, tell me what happened!" Kaori said, glairing at her older brother.

"Um…. I have to take a vacation."

"Fine don't tell me. But I will find out. You can bet on it." And with that, Kaori left.

Instead of going back to her class, Kaori waited for her brother in the shadows. Yusuke waited until the hallway was cleared, he opened the window, and jumped out. Kaori fallowed. Yusuke weaved street to street, heading toward home. _Where the hell is he going?_ Kaori thought. Her question was answered when they reached their front door. Yusuke didn't leave the house for the rest of the day. _Maybe I imagined the Spirit World person… _


	2. Botan and Kurama

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :/ Damn….**

**A/N**: I'm assuming that you have watched the Anime, I will add bits of conversation that took place, but I'm not putting everything in this fict.

**Chapter 2**

Kaori sat in her room, waiting until Yusuke left. She didn't hear a sound, suspicious, Kaori checked the house. Somehow, Yusuke left the house, without Kaori knowing.

"Damn it! How am I supposed to figure out what's going on?" Kaori asked herself. The rest of the day dragged on. Kaori watched TV until Yusuke came home. Just when Kaori thought she would go crazy with anxiety, Keiko showed up.

"Keiko! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Yusuke, is he home?" Keiko asked.

"No, I don't know where he is."

"Oh. I see." Keiko answered.

"Do you want to come in?" Kaori asked, moving to the side. "I have nothing else to do for the rest of the night, what with Yusuke and my mom both out."

"I guess I could for a little while." Keiko said as she walked past Kaori. The two girls talked about pointless things as they both waited for Yusuke. Even though neither cared to talk, it made time go faster. But it was pointless. Yusuke didn't come home that night. Keiko left at almost midnight, with the promise that Kaori would call the second Yusuke walked in the door. Both girls stayed up all night, waiting for a call and a knock that wouldn't come.

When Kaori woke the next morning, Yusuke still wasn't home. She decided she had to find him, something was wrong, she could feel it. But where to start looking? The school seemed like a good place to start. I wonder if the Spirit world being could be behind this. Kaori thought when she got to the school. That's it! Maybe if I concentrate on Yusuke, then could follow his aura!

From the spot in the hall way where the presence was the day before, Kaori fallowed Yusuke's aura trail back to their home, through town, and into the woods. There she found a clearing. Debris was everywhere. Trees were completely destroyed. It looked like a battlefield. Yusuke! Kaori thought. As tears fell to the bloodied grass, Kaori feared she would never see her brother again. She searched the clearing for any sign that Yusuke left, and at the North end, she found a trail leading away from the clearing. She picked herself off the ground, and followed. It led back into town, and on a different route, back to her house.

Yusuke was sleeping in his bed, covered in cuts and bruises. Kaori knelt beside her brother, checking his pulse. He seemed to be okay.

Click- Clack. Click-Clack.

"Mom?" Kaori asked the seemingly empty house. "Mom? Are you home?" She checked every room, to see who was in the house. At last she came to the bathroom. The door was shut; they never shut the bathroom door when it wasn't in use. Kaori knocked twice, and a woman's voice answered, but it wasn't her mothers.

"Yes?" The voice asked.

"What are you doing in my house?" Kaori asked, suddenly furious. The door opened, and a girl with blue hair came out, holding a bowl of water, and a small towel.

"Yusuke was hurt, so I brought him home." The girl answered, hugging the bowl closer.

"Who are you?" was the only thing Kaori could think to say.

"My name is Botan." The girl answered.

"Tell me Botan, do you know what the Spirit World is?"

"Wh-What? How do you know about the Spirit World?" Botan asked, taking a step back.

"Was it you at the school yesterday? Do you know who did this to Yusuke?"

"Yes. His name is Goki. But, it wasn't me at the school, it was Lord Koenma. Tell me, how do you know about the Spirit World and Koenma being at the school?" Botan asked as she walked past Kaori and into Yusuke's room.

"I don't know. I just have since I was little. I would go visit my friend Yuki in the Spirit world almost every day. I don't remember not going there."

"How did you get to there?"

"I thought about seeing Yuki, closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I was there. Or, if I was too tired, I would walk through a door instead."

"Koenma told me of a human girl who had this power. I had no idea it was Yusuke's younger sister." Botan gasped.

"It doesn't matter how I know. What does matter is finding out what Yusuke is doing with you and Koenma." Kaori pointed out.

"Umm.. I don't see any point in hiding this from you, but it is up to Yusuke how much he tells you." Botan muttered.

"Fine." Kaori spat. She went to her brother's bed side, and punched him as hard as she could. "Wake up Yusuke!" His limp body fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"Huh! What happened?" Yusuke panted. "Kaori? BOTAN? What's going on?"

"I didn't tell her anything, Yusuke. I will let you tell her what you want her to know." Botan whispered.

"There is no point in not telling her. She'll find out anyways…" Yusuke sighed.

"When Yusuke died, Koenma decided to give him a second chance…." And with that, Botan told Kaori everything, including his current case with Hiei, Kurama, and Goki.

"Are they demons?" Kaori wondered.

"Yes, they are. But we don't know anything about Hiei or Kurama. Goki has prior convictions." Yusuke explained.

"How will you fight them?" Kaori wondered.

"With my spirit gun."

"What's that?"

"When Yusuke concentrates all of this spirit energy in to his pointer finger, he can fire the energy like a gun." Botan explained. Yusuke continued to talk about how to get the Forlorn Hope and the sword back from Kurama and Hiei.

The next day, Kaori decided t skip school to help Yusuke. She feared that Yusuke would try to sneak out again, so she wouldn't get hurt, so she woke up early. Yusuke must have had the same idea, because when she searched the house, he was already gone.

"Damn it Yusuke!" Kaori shouted. Frustrated, she went back to her room to figure out plan B. Within a few minutes she was asleep.

When she woke up at 2pm Yusuke still wasn't home. She decided to follow this aura trail again. There were a hundred different trails in the apartment, but when she got outside, she found they went in tree directions. One went into town, which she figured would be the best bet. The trail weaved all around town for a good three hours. When she was about to give up, it took her back home. She ran up to their apartment, where Yusuke and Botan were talking again. Beings as quite as possible, she listened in on what they were saying.

"Something must have happened to make him change his mind. It doesn't seem like he's lying. Kurama wants to leave them, but I don't know what for…" Yusuke said. Just then Atusko came in the room saying dinner was ready.

"I'm home, mom." Kaori said as she walked in the room.

"Yusuke has a girlfriend over, Kaori! Can you believe it! I thought Keiko was the only girl who would even look at Yusuke!" Botan introduced herself to Atusko as one of Kaori's friends from school. After dinner, Yusuke and Botan told Kaori about what happened with Kurama.

"Just go with it, see what happens. It might be a trap, it might not be." Kaori said.

The next day, Yusuke and Kaori walked around town, to see if Kurama was waiting for them. When Kurama didn't show up, they went to school. Two days later, after school, when Kaori and Yusuke were walking to the gate, someone was waiting for them.

"Kurama?"

"I would like you to meet someone." Kurama said, he walked over to Yusuke and whispered "Is the girl okay to come with us?"

"Yes, this is my sister, Kaori. She knows what's going on."

"Hello, Kaori, my name is Kurama. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ditto." Kaori gasped. This Kurama was the most beautiful person she'd ever seen. She had to mentally slap herself to make her feet work again. They silently made their way to the hospital, up three flights of stairs, to a room with a sickly woman lying on the bed.

"I see you brought some friends Shuichi." The woman said.

"I did mother. Would you like me to cut you an apple?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm not hungry today."

"If you don't eat mother, you won't get better."

"Oh, fine, Shuichi. Now will you introduce me to your friends?"

"This is Yusuke Urameshi, and his sister, Kaori. Yusuke, Kaori, this is my mother." Kaori was speechless. She didn't know Kurama had a human mother. Kurama spoke briefly with his mother, and showed Kaori and Yusuke to the roof. He explained everything, why he was trapped in a human body, why he loved his mother so much, and how she was going to die. His mother's state worsened while they were talking. Kurama decided to use the Mirror that night.

"You will have it back once my wish if fulfilled." Kurama said as he ran up to the roof, Yusuke and Kaori followed. Kurama set the Forlorn Hope on the ground, muttering something. All of a sudden a deep voice said what Kurama's wish was, and a beam of light hit him. Yusuke jumped from the shadow, into the light. Within seconds it was over. Both Yusuke and Kurama were still alive. Kurama ran from the roof, with Kaori and Yusuke right behind him. They reached his mothers room just in time to hear the doctor say she would be alright. Kurama ran to his mother's side. Kaori and Yusuke thought it was too private to stay any longer, they had the Mirror, and Kurama's mother was alive and well.

"Now it's time to find Hiei." Kaori said, grinning. This demon was going to put up a fight, and Kaori couldn't wait. The pair went to school; Yusuke had promised that he would get Kaori the moment he knew they would find Hiei.

The whole school day passed with no sign of Yusuke. Kaori waited for him at the gate, but he never showed up. Giving up, Kaori walked away.

"Kaori!" Excited, Kaori turned around expecting to see Yusuke, but it was only some girl from his class. "Do you know where Yusuke went?"

"What do you mean? I know he was in school today."

"He left about half way through school. Do you know where he went?"

"No. I don't." Kaori lied. She couldn't believe he lied to her… She didn't care; she just wanted to go home. When she reached the front of the building, she felt a rise in Yusuke's energy only a mile or two away. She followed it like the blast was like the North Star.

The star was a warehouse. She rushed inside to find Botan leaning over Keiko, power pulsing around her like an aura. Yusuke was locked in close combat someone who could only be Hiei.

A/N: Please review!


	3. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**A/N: **Finally. Hiei.

Kaori ran to Botan and Keiko's side. "What's wrong with Keiko?"

"Hiei is trying to turn her into a demon." Botan panted, her hand was pulsing with energy, so Kaori let her concentrate on what she was doing. Behind them then, Yusuke and Hiei had stopped fighting. Hiei was shouting something, but Kaori didn't hear a word.

She knew this demon. She dreamed of him every night for as long as she could remember. The nightmares now seemed like precious dreams, beautiful dreams. The malice and hate turned to hope and love. Hiei was the shadow following her and Yuki that day.

"Hiei?" Kaori whispered. How could this horrible demon be the man from her dream? "What happened to you?" She was so caught up in her own thoughts, that she missed Yusuke defeat Hiei, and Keiko being returned to her human self. Kaori couldn't move at all.

"Kaori, are you alright?" Yusuke asked. Kaori didn't answer. "Botan? What happened to her?"

" I don't know what happened... Since she got here, she's been like that." Botan answered. Kaori continued to stare at the body 20 feet away from her.

Time finally caught up with Kaori. The guilt from not seeing the truth of the dream brought tears to her eyes. She cried for a long time.

Yusuke and Botan must have taken her home, because when the tears cleared from her eyes, she was home, wrapped in a blanket on the couch. Yusuke had his arm around her, and Botan was sitting on the chair across from them.

"Are you okay now?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." Kaori croaked. Her throat was raw from hours of crying.

"Rest." Botan said, leading Kaori to her room. "We'll talk in the morning." Kaori was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

The next morning, Kaori awoke to the sound of a bell. Botan came into her room, ringing a small bell and holding a tray of food.

"Time for breakfast, sleepy head!" Botan sang. Kaori ran her hands through her long dark hair, trying to make herself look suitable. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better." Kaori yawned. She flinched. She must have cried all night, her throat hurt more than it did the night before.

"Do you need to talk? Yusuke went to school, so we can just talk." Botan said, putting her arm around Kaori. She took a deep breath, getting ready to open the new wound, and told Botan about her dream. They sat in silence for a long time.

"Would you like to see him?" Botan asked. Kaori suddenly lost her voice. "I'll take that as a yes." Botan stood up, then said, "Would you mind if we try something? Can you take us to Spirit World?"

"I can try." Kaori shut the bedroom door, closed her eyes for a second or two, and then opened it again. Instead of a hall way, it was the path to the gate of the Spirit World Palace. The two stepped through. Botan walked straight to the gate and pressed a button to the speaker. "It's Botan and Kaori Urameshi."

"Come in." A voice sounded. The air was suddenly filled with a deafening roar. The gate was opening. Botan rushed in, with Kaori right on her trail. They went up countless stairs to and office.

"Lord Koenma?" Botan asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yes, Botan?" A toddler answered.

"This is Koenma?" Kaori laughed. "A toddler can't run the Spirit World!"

"Kaori, this is Koenma." Botan said, Kaori just nodded, unable to hold her laughter. "Lord Koenma, this is Kaori Urameshi. Yusuke's sister."

"Nice to meet you, Kaori. What is it you two need?"

"Can we see Hiei?" Botan asked.

"But, why?" Koenma asked, stunned. Botan told Koenma about Kaori's dream. "Oh, all right. OGER! Take Kaori and Botan to Hiei."

"Yes, Lord Koenma." A blue ogre answered as he walked into the room. "Follow me." He led them back down the way they had come in, down to a room filled with at least fifty jail cells. Hiei was in the first one. When Kaori saw him, she couldn't move.

"What do you want?" Hiei snarled.

"Don't you remember her?" Botan asked.

"I do. But, does that matter?" He answered, his anger flaring.

"Of course it does!" Botan shouted.

"Botan. It's okay." Kaori whispered. "Let's just go."

"Kaori! Wait!" Botan called after her. "Look what you did!"

"Humph." Hiei sighed. Kaori made a door back to the Human World, leaving Botan behind.


	4. A letter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Again.**

Kaori spent the day keeping herself busy. She went to school, she cleaned the house, and she washed every piece of cloth in the Urameshi house hold. Yusuke watched her from the living room.

"Kaori, what the hell are you doing?" he shouted after her fifth run to the washer and dryer on their floor.

"What does it look like I'm doing, dick?"

"Yeah, yeah, I see what you're doing. But, why are you doing it? Something up?"

"Nope, nothing at all," Kaori lied.

"Don't give me that crap. Botan told me what happened." Yusuke sneered. Kaori prepared herself for her brother's jokes. "She told me you got sick at the sight of seeing Keiko like that. But, she's still human, get over it.

I have to thank Botan for keeping the Hiei-dream-thing a secret. Kaori though. "Well, the house needed this, so get over it." Kaori said, sticking her tongue out. After that, Yusuke let Kaori go on with her cleaning.

It was almost ten o'clock at night, when Kaori made her last trip to the dryer. There was a note taped to the basket with her name on it. She ripped it open. It said.

"Kaori,

Meet me on the roof at midnight."

It wasn't signed. This could be a trap. Kaori thought. Anyone of Yusuke's friends could have planted the note, trying to get back at him by hurting his 'defenseless' little sister. But, Kaori was probably stronger than any of them. She's had to deal with Yusuke beating her up since she was little. And whoever wrote the letter wasn't the first one to try this move. Kaori could take them before they registered what happened. She decided not to tell Yusuke. She could handle this without him. Besides, the fight will help clear her mind.

Midnight couldn't come fast enough. Kaori finished all of the cleaning, so she had nothing to keep her hands busy. After what seemed like an eternity, the clock started to ring. Midnight. Finally. Kaori thought. She decided to take her time walking, instead of taking the elevator to the top floor, to the roof. Let them sweat. They had no guarantee that she would even show up. The writer left no threat, so she really had no reason to go.

The cool air rushed through her hair as she opened the door. It was nice night. The moon was waning, but only a few stars could be seen. The roof was empty, so she decided to walk around, just in case someone was hiding. Still, there was no one. Only one door led to the roof, so Kaori perched herself on top of door frame, to jump on top of anyone who walked through it. No one came. This had better not be a prank… Giving up, Kaori jumped down and started to walk back to her apartment.

A hand appeared on her shoulder when she reached for the door handle.

"Kaori! Wait!" A male voice sounded from behind her. Upon instinct, she grabbed the person's arm, and swung him over her shoulder, and onto his back. Whoever it was was too startled to stop from hitting the ground with full force.

Kaori stepped back, taking a few deep breaths, preparing for a fight, finally saw who the note writer was.

"Hi-Hi-Hiei?" Kaori stammered. He didn't answer, but looked away.

"Don't look at me like that, human."

"Look at you like what?"

"Like you've seen a ghost." Hiei spat. Kaori didn't know how to answer, so she just looked away. They stayed like that, silent, for a long time.

"What do you want?" Kaori whispered.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"Why what?"

"Did you come to see me?" The whispering continued.

"I… I don't know. Botan asked me if I wanted to."

"I want nothing more than to destroy all humans. Your people. Why the hell would you want to come see me?" Hiei snarled. Kaori couldn't take this anymore. This wasn't right. She had never really met Hiei in person. He was a shadow she only saw once. But, somehow she knew that what Hiei was saying was wrong. This isn't him.

"No. You know that's not true. There is something inside of you that doesn't want to do this." Kaori whispered, looking down.

"Humans…. You have no idea what goes on in my mind."

"You may be right, but somehow I know. You are more than this." And with that, she turned to walk away. She stopped, and turned back. "Now, tell me why you came."

"I came to figure out what was going on. Why a human cares enough to visit me in jail."

"You know why I came, I told the truth, even though you do know why I came. You can tell the truth too."

"The truth? You don't want the truth. It would kill you," Hiei snapped, and with that he was gone. Kaori didn't move for the rest of the night. She just stood on the roof until morning.

"Mom? Do you know where Kaori went? She hasn't been home almost all night," Yusuke asked.

"No, I just got home." Atusko answered, as she walked to the couch. She lay down, and went to sleep.

"What a huge help you are mom…." Yusuke snapped back. "I guess I have to find her myself." He walked outside, thinking that Kaori might have gone to school. When he reached the gate, Keiko stood there waiting for him. "Have you seen Kaori?"

"No, I haven't for a few days. Is she okay?" Keiko said, worried.

"I don't know. She didn't come home last night. I thought that she might have gotten up early to go to school. But, I guess not. I have to go search for her."

"Yusuke, you have to go to school!" Keiko screeched.

"My sister is more important than this hell hole." Yusuke decided to check downtown. He wondered almost all day. He gave up when the sun started to set. He was almost home when he realized he didn't check the building. First he went to the laundry on their floor, the floor bellow, and the floor above, but she wasn't there. Where else could she be? he asked himself. The roof? It's worth a shot. When he opened the door, he found her asleep under a black cloak. It looked really familiar. But he couldn't place it.

"Kaori? Wake up."

"Huh? Where am I?"

"The roof."

"Oh. I must have dreamed going back down to the apartment."

"Why were you up here?" Yusuke asked. Kaori shifted, trying to think of a good excuse. Start gazing was out of the question. That's when she felt the fabric draped over her like a blanket. Hiei….

"I needed to be alone." She lied. Trying not to think about what the cloak meant…

**A/N**: Please review. :D


	5. Alone at last

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Again…**

Chapter 5

The next few days went back to normal, or as normal as the Urameshi family can get. Well, until Botan told Yusuke that he had to go on his second mission. He was to go to Genkai's temple to learn her technique, and stop Rando. Kaori wanted nothing to do with it. She wanted to stay home. Yusuke didn't mind.

But, what would she do while she had the house to herself for the weekend? Atsuko was out with her friends, so she wouldn't be home until Sunday, at the earliest. She decided on not doing anything. Why go out when the house would be empty?

Once Yusuke was out of the house, Kaori made a bowl of popcorn, and watched a movie or two. This schedule was amazing for a while, but she started to get bored after so long. She decided to take a walk. With nothing to do, she started to think about Hiei again... Why did he have this effect on her? She doesn't even know him. But, there was something about him. It was something deeper than just how cute he looks. She felt like she could possibly love him. But wait, she is way too young to love someone, other than family. How could she even think that? No matter how much she tried to figure it out, the mystery seemed to deepen. Now that she thought about Hiei, she couldn't get him out of her head. Good going, genius… she thought.

The rest of the weekend was filled with thoughts of Hiei. And no matter how much Kaori wished Hiei would leave her another note, she had to remind herself that won't happen again. Saturday night, Kaori decided to sit on the roof again.

When she opened the door, she still had the smallest hope that Hiei would be waiting there. Her hopes were crushed. The roof was empty. Why do I do this to myself…? I shouldn't get my hopes up… Kaori thought. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She cried for a long time. She was crying so hard that she didn't feel the hand clearing them away from her face. Whoever it was held her until she could settle again.

"I've never cried this much… And over something stupid, too..." Kaori muttered to herself.

"Humph. Humans always cry," someone answered. Kaori, not knowing what was happening, looked behind her. Hiei had his arm around her.

"What are you doing here?" Kaori asked, almost relieved.

"What are you blubbering about?" Hiei snapped, instead of answering. Kaori didn't know what to say. He was the reason she couldn't breathe.

"Why do you comfort me if I'm so worthless?" Kaori shouted, crying harder.

"Is this all you do? Cry?" Hiei snarled. "It's disgusting."

"Hiei. Please…" Kaori said, trying her hardest to compose herself. She had to be stronger if she planned to be with him.

"Huh?"

"Please answer why you are here." Hiei didn't answer. He just stared.

"I don't know," he said, looking away. "I just felt the need to come." That was it. It was the one and only thing Kaori needed to hear. He didn't have to say he loved her. She only needed to know he cared.

"Thank you," she said, smiling. Hiei gave the smallest smile back, and left without saying anything else. "Did I just imagine that?"

"No, human." Hiei's voice came out of nowhere. Kaori left smiling.

Sunday morning Kaori received a phone call from Botan.

"Yusuke defeated Rando. He will be Genkai's apprentice. He's going to be gone for the next six months."

"WHAT!"

"You'll have to find some excuse to tell your mom. I have to go Kaori, I'll talk to you later! Bye!" Botan said before Kaori had the chance to respond. What was she going to tell her mother? Kaori needed some time to figure out an excuse. Atsuko wouldn't be home for at least a day or two, and she could make up small excuses until a good one came to her.

Life went on as usual for Kaori. She went to school almost every day, had to fight off the people who were trying to get back at Yusuke, and she had to keep Keiko from finding out what was going on with Yusuke. But, with Yusuke gone, Kaori and Hiei could have their 'friendly' meetings more often. It was usually when Kaori was in some sort of distress.

The Wednesday after Yusuke left, some punks from a neighboring Jr. High decided to corner Kaori on her way to school.

"Looky what we have here. Yusuke Urameshi's little sister. He hasn't been seen all week. We need you to give him a message for me," said the leader.

"Okay. What would you like me to tell him?" Kaori said smiling.

"This!" The leader shouted as he ran toward Kaori, preparing to punch her. Kaori easily dodged it.

"Is that all you've got?" Kaori said, laughing. She continued to dodge the punches and kicks. The group was exhausted before Kaori broke a sweat. Kaori saw the opportunity to finish the fight, and she took it. The whole gang was on the ground when Hiei showed up.

"You aren't completely worthless, human." Hiei said, kicking the leader. "You took them all down by yourself."

"I did." Kaori said smiling. She could get used to this. Hiei showed no friendliness, but he watched out for her, and that was more than what she could ever ask.

A/N: Reviews please! Tell me what you think! (as long as it's good.) Keep it positive!


	6. Finally

**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to me… At all. :'[**

**A/N: Sorry about posting the chapter twice. I send it to a friend before I post it, so she can beta it for me.**

**Chapter six**

Hiei walked Kaori to school. They didn't say a word the whole walk. Once again, Kaori was content.

"Can you go to school by yourself? Or do I have to babysit you there too?" he said.

"It depends. Are there any demons I have to watch out for while I'm here? Humans I can take," Kaori joked.

"Me," Hiei said, moving beside Kaori.

"Good morning Kaori!" Keiko said as she walked through the school gate. "Who is this?"

"This is Hiei. Hiei, this is Keiko." Kaori said, flashing Hiei a warning glance.

"We've met." Hiei said, smirking. "I have to go." He walked off at human speed.

"I don't think so. He doesn't like me that much," Kaori sighed, looking down.

"He seemed to like you well enough to have walked you to school," Keiko said, leaving Kaori at her class room door. Kaori kept hearing Keiko's words all throughout the day. She couldn't help but smile. The teacher called on her a few times, instead of saying that she was thinking of a boy, she lied and said she was sick.

"I'm not feeling well, sir. May I go to the nurse?"

"Surely," he said, handing her a hall pass. Kaori took her time walking to the nurse's office. If she was going to fake being sick, she might as well make it believable.

"Your name?" The nurse asked as Kaori walked in the stuffy office.

"Kaori Urameshi."

"What's wrong?"

"My head and stomach hurt." Kaori lied, giving the nurse a sad look.

"Would you like to lie down?" Kaori nodded. She followed the nurse into a dark room behind her desk. There were four cots, all enclosed in a privacy curtain. "There you are, dear." The nurse left her to sleep. But, she never had the chance. Hiei kept popping up in her head. She started to see his face. Man… I'm obsessed…she thought.

"What's wrong?" Hiei whispered, startling Kaori. He really is here. Kaori thought, relieved that she wasn't imaging him.

"Nothing," Kaori whispered back, trying not to smile.

"Then why are you here?" Hiei snapped. "Are you not sick?"

"No, I just couldn't sit in class anymore."

"Just leave," Hiei said, smirking. "We just slip out of the window."

"You seem to forget I'm human. I can't just jump out of a third story window!" Kaori whispered harshly.

"You seem to forget I'm a demon. I can just jump out of a third story window!"

"Yeah, you can get out, but I can't." Kaori muttered. Hiei, didn't answer, he just grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards the open window. "Hiei! I can't!" Hiei ignored her, pulled her into his arms, and jumped. Kaori didn't know if the fall made her heart race, or if it was because Hiei was holding her. "Thanks," she whispered as Hiei set her down.

"Humph." 'Thank you' in the language of Sarcasm. "Run home sick human," Hiei muttered. Kaori started to was towards home, and Hiei followed, saying nothing.

"So, tell me. Why the sudden interest in me?" Kaori asked, slowing her pace. She wanted him to stay as long as possible, while still getting answers.

"Humph. Botan is busy, so Koenma sent me to keep an eye on you..." Hiei answered, looking away. Wrong answer and you know it, Kaori thought.

"Okay. I'm hungry." Kaori said her stomach extremely loud.

"Humans and their food." Hiei said, walking to the closest restaurant. McDonalds. It was easy enough. Kaori only had twenty bucks, so it was enough to get food for her and Hiei.

"Thank you for stopping," Kaori said after they ate.

"Humph."

"I should make you a button. 'Humph'. Hiei's catch phrase." Kaori joked. Hiei didn't smile, or even respond. Instead of getting upset about it, she walked out the door, heading home. Hiei threw out their tray, and followed. They walked in silence. Kaori didn't know what to say.

When they arrived at the apartment complex, Hiei refused to take the elevator, so they went to the staircase. Kaori walked into the apartment first, Hiei close behind her. No one was home. No surprise there.

"Where is your mother?" Hiei asked, walking from room to room.

"Out partying somewhere, the usual," Kaori sighed.

"No one is home? Did Koenma know this?" Hiei asked, taken back.

"Of course he did!" Botan screeched as she came in the front door, startling Kaori.

"Is that why you are here? To make sure I don't take my revenge on the detective?" Hiei said, walking closer to Kaori.

"Hiei? What are you doing?" Kaori asked, frightened.

"Nothing, as long as she leaves," Hiei answered, pointing at Botan. She glanced at Kaori, seeing what she wanted. Kaori nodded.

"Botan, it's okay. He won't hurt me."

"How do you know, human!" Hiei shouted. "You have no idea what I'm capable of!"

"Hiei, please," Botan pleaded.

"I don't have to help you. I don't have to protect this human for you. Don't piss me off. It won't end well," Hiei said. Kaori couldn't breathe. What was going on? All the progress she had made went out the door.

"Botan, please leave." Kaori said, trying not to sound desperate. Botan turned, and left, clearly worried. He won't hurt me, Botan, you're worrying for no reason. "Why did you say that?"

"Why do you think?" Hiei said, sitting on the couch.

"Did you mean them?" Kaori said, holding her breath.

"No." Hiei whispered. Kaori turned around, slightly startled, and Hiei was right behind her, a foot away. "I couldn't." Kaori couldn't move; she couldn't speak. She took the last step into his arms. "I don't know why, but I can't."

"I know." Was all Kaori could get out. Hiei took her hand, and led her to the couch. He held her there a long time. They fell asleep together, neither wanting to leave.

Kaori was never truly alone for the next six months. Hiei was always there. He walked Kaori to school, and was waiting at the gate afterwards. They were always together.

"Yusuke is learning to fight demons with Genkai. You already know how to fight them, but I don't know how. Will you teach me?" Kaori asked one night.

"No," Hiei sternly said.

"Why not? You can't protect me forever."

"I will hurt you, Kaori. If you really do want to learn, then ask someone else," Hiei said, going to the kitchen. Kaori, not giving up, followed, and continued to badger Hiei.

"Please, Hiei? What would happen if I was attacked and you weren't with me?" That caught him off guard. He couldn't answer. He knew Kaori was right, but he didn't want to hurt her.

"I'll have someone else teach you." Hiei said.

The next day, Hiei woke up early. He went to Kurama's school to wait for him. He left a note for Kaori saying he would be gone this morning.

Kurama was already at the school. He must have known Hiei was coming, because he was waiting at the gate.

"Hello, Hiei," Kurama said. He was in his school uniform, peppy as usual.

"Cut the crap, Kurama. Can you teach Kaori how to fight demons?"

"Why? Did Koenma ask you?" Kurama examined.

"No, he didn't. Kaori wants to learn on her own," Hiei put in.

"Then you can teach her," Kurama said, smiling.

"Kurama. I… I ca-can't," Hiei objected. Kurama just nodded, he would help.

"Where is he!" Kaori wondered out loud. It was after school, and Hiei was nowhere in site. "I guess I'll just have to walk home." Kaori walked slow, hoping that Hiei would magically show up.

Hiei didn't show up all night either. She decided to visit Botan. But, before she could make the portal to Spirit World, she had got an awful feeling. Spirit World was out of the question. Maybe that was where Hiei was. A night in is what she needed. The DVD selection in the Urameshi house was lacking, so Kaori decided to take a trip to the video store. The trip there was extremely uneventful. She browsed the shelves, and found an action flick. The trip home was another story. Kurama was waiting outside the store for her.

"Hiei tells me you would like to learn how to fight."


	7. Bandages

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. :/

AN: **It's a short, but good one. **

**Chapter seven**

"Hiei told me you wanted to learn to fight," Kurama said.

"Yea- Yeah," Kaori stuttered. She hadn't seen Kurama since he was in possession of the Forlorn Hope.

"Let us begin."

"Here? In front of all of these humans?" Kaori asked, confused.

Kuraram sighed. "No, we will go into the woods. There will be more room to move round. And fewer eyes watching," he turned, and walked away. Kaori followed him to the clearing where Yusuke fought Goki. "Here we are." Kaori didn't know how to react. What was going on? She knew Hiei supposedly asked Kurama to teach Kaori to fight, but why here? "Let us begin."

Kurama didn't waste any time. He blurred; Kaori blinked, and he was right in front of her. She didn't even see the punch that he threw at her. She just felt the pain of a rib or two cracking, then flying backwards. A tree stopped her flight. Her back erupted in pain. He's supposed to help, not kill me. Kaori thought. Kurama allowed Kaori to stand back up before rushing at her again. He blurred again, and reappeared in front of her. But, instead if hitting her, he just stood there. "Kaori, you must concentrate if you plan to even have a chance. If you're going to fight a demon, you must let your spirit energy take over. Let it flow to every pore of your body. Allow it to fill your eyes."

Kaori closed her eyes, and just let herself go. She let her mind empty. She felt her spirit energy flow throughout her body. When she opened her eyes, she could follow Kurama's movements. He was simply side stepping, he didn't show any strain. There was only one way to hurt him, she wasn't fast enough to catch him, so she would wait for him to come to her.

She waited, following his movements. He didn't step close enough for her to land a punch. This is going to take longer than I thought…She thought. And that is when he got close enough. She used her new, spirit filled fist to punch his as hard as she could in the stomach. Now it was his turn to have ribs cracked. Just like Kaori did, Kurama flew back and hit a tree. She heard more cracking. She feared he broke his back. When she took a step forward to see if he was okay, the tree snapped in half.

"Did- Did I do that?" Kaori stuttered.

"Yes, you did," Kurama panted as he stood up. "I think that is enough for today. This is the first time you used your Spirit Energy. I don't know how your body will deal with your broken ribs."

"Oh. I completely forgot," Kaori said, letting the small amount of Spirit Energy reduce to her aura. That's when the pain hit her.

"Keep your Spirit Energy flow. It will help repair your wounds." Kurama helped Kaori up. She hadn't realized she had fallen.

"Thank you." She winced. Kurama walked her home.

"I am sorry about that. I was trying to take it easy, without being too nice," Kurama said, opening the front door for Kaori.

"Don't take it easy! I need to learn to do this!" Kaori said, a little too loud. Kurama pulled her a bit closer to whisper to her.

"Kaori, I must not hurt you. I'm already in enough trouble for your rib," Kurama whispered. "Hiei seems to take a great deal of responsibility toward you. He couldn't teach you to fight." And with that, he was gone.

Kurama's words filled Kaori's mind. "Couldn't hurt you." "Great deal of responsibility toward you." Did Kurama mean that?

Hiei was waiting for Kaori inside of the apartment. He had a bandage and an ice pack. He asked her to strip to her undershirt to put the bandage on. There was no need to ask where it hurt, Hiei seemed to already know. He pulled the bandage tight, causing Kaori to gasp in pain. Hiei instinctively wrapped his arms around Kaori. "Are you alright?" Hiei asked, looking her right in the eye. Kaori couldn't speak. Hiei's lips were so close to her own. She couldn't help herself, she had to kiss him.

When their lips touched, it was like nothing Kaori had ever felt. Electric currents ran through Kaori's body, into Hiei's. He was surprisingly gentle. He ran his hand up and down her back, softly running over the broken ribs. She melted into the kiss.

Just then, a knock sounded at the door. "Kaori? It's Botan. Are you home?" Hiei quickly ran to the kitchen, pretending to get Kaori food.

"Yes, Botan. Come in," Kaori said, trying to clear the fog from her mind. "What's up?"

"Just came to check on you. You know, with Yusuke gone." Botan continued to blabber on. Kaori hardly heard it. The kiss she just shared with Hiei was the only thing that she could concentrate on. "Earth to Kaori? Kaori? Are you in there?" Botan asked, knocking on Kaori's head.

"Huh? Yes, I'm here. Sorry," Kaori said, blushing.

"What is going on? Is it-" Botan said, winking. Kaori blushed deeper. Hiei opened the kitchen door, with a tray of food. "Hiei."

Hiei set the food on the table in front of Kaori. "Thank you, Hiei." Kaori said, without tone. He sat next to her, and stared at Botan, not saying a word. Botan chatted mildly about nothing in particular for quite some time. Around midnight, Botan decided to leave.

"I'll see you later, Kaori!" Botan shouted as she flew out the window on her ore. Hiei still didn't say anything, even after Botan left. Suddenly he was at her side.

"Your bandage fell off." Hiei said, fixing it. Kaori, blushing again, looked right in Hieis' eyes. They picked up right where they left off.

**A/N: **Please review! But nothing rude, please.


End file.
